


a dream (full of lies)

by WithYourRhythm



Series: short Naruto drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be seen as unfulfilled kkob if you squint, Character Death, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: "Your heart is mine!"





	a dream (full of lies)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a fluff sentence starters post at tumblr, and my brain took it as a challenge right away.
> 
> The prompt belongs to 'neptunememes' at tumblr, here's the link, if anyone is interested: https://withyourrhythm.tumblr.com/post/179827564844/neptunememes-its-so-fluffy-sentence

"Your heart is mine!" A crazy smile spreads on his face, eyes filled with so much rage and old hate that Kakashi can't manage to look away. It opens a really old wound, scratches and tears in a way he had never felt happening. For him, it feels like he is  _ burning _ .   
  
"Obito..." The woods that're binding his limbs does not give away, and something even worse than that hurts. He wants to scream, wants to feel angry and snap at Obito, but instead, he feels bitter. It's the memory of a cave-in taking place right over them, a dying friend wishing a promise from him, a girl that's dying too early while whispering his name that makes it this cruel, and his heart is too worn out, ragged-edged and full of scars that are never going to disappear to keep going.   
  
A hand rests on his chest, right against his still beating heart, all too rough and stained with blood. The clear intention on Obito's face is what makes Kakashi's breath stutter, because this is not the Obito he remembers, not the one he blushed for his stupid acts and tried to erase his feelings for.   
  
It's an empty promise of death, the one Obito offers. One with no meaning or no goal behind it, only revenge and bitterness. A deep hunger for taking what has been taken from him.

(Kakashi closes his eyes, his eye and Obito's eye, and tries to see over this version of Obito with his anger and resenment, blind to the goodness of this world to see the bad in it, always hateful. He looks past it, and can see the silhouette of another reality behind this madness, one with Rin smiling and Obito apologizing for being late once again, with Minato-sensei and Tou-san alive, and he  _ wonders _ .)


End file.
